Birthday Wish
by WileyLove
Summary: When he blew out the candles on his birthday cake, he had one girl on his mind.  Takari


**Summary: **_When he blew out the candles on his birthday cake, he had one girl on his mind. (Takari)_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Tk and Kari would have ended up together... along with other couples that I like.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Wish<strong>

"Make a wish," Mimi Tachikawa says, beaming at her best friend. She had just lit the fifteenth candle on the cake that was in front of Tk.

It was a small impromptu in order to celebrate Takeru Takaishi's fifteen birthday. It had been Mimi's idea to throw the boy a birthday party, despite the short notice.

Tk looked around the table, from Tai Kamiya, to Sora Takenouchi, to Joe Kido, to Ken Ichijouji, to Yolei Inoue, to Cody Hida, to Yamato Ishida, to Mimi. All he could think was that one _certain _person was missing, and he didn't want to start the impromptu celebration without her.

Seeing the sad look in his face, Mimi looks at Matt. "You forgot to invite Kari?" she hissed, raising a brow at him.

Putting up his hands in defense, he shakes it, worried that the pink-haired girl next to him would grab the cake and throw it in his face. "No, no, no—I did." He frowns, raising a brow as he looks up at the ceiling, trying to remember whether or not if he actually invited the younger Kamiya to the party. "At least, I think I did. I called Tai-"

Tai scowls. "She'll be here-"

"I'm here!"

"See?" Tai says, smirking arrogantly at his friends.

"That's Izzy," Sora says, rolling her eyes as she waves at the maroon haired boy that entered the room with a big, silver wrapped box in his hands.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Izzy says, panting. "My laptop was out of battery when you guys sent the last-minute invite. I was looking for the cords to charge my laptop..."

"It's nothing to worry about," Mimi says, biting one of her fingernails. "But the candle is burning out, Takeru."

"Just one more minute, please?" Tk says, his puppy eyes pleading to her to let him have a few more minutes.

"Fine," Mimi says, sighing. She blows a strand of hair out of her face before glaring at Yamato. "You better hope that you actually did invite Kari or you'll have a date with my fist later."

Tai snickered at her comment. He always preferred feisty Mimi over princess Mimi.

Sora smacked the back of his head. "Tk, she'll show up sooner or later. Why don't you make a wish? Surely, you don't want melted wax on the cake, do you?" Sora was always like the mother of the group and was the most reasonable out of all of them.

"Yeah! Besides, half of us are kind of hungry," Tai adds, earning another smack on the back of the head from Sora.

"Prodigious!" Izzy says, looking at Yolei. "How long have you guys been waiting for Takeru to blow out the candles?"

"For quite a while, actually," Yolei says, grinning. "He's waiting for _Kari_ to arrive," she adds, giggling like a school-girl.

The group heard chattering from down the hallway outside the apartment.

"That must be Kari," Joe says, adjusting his glasses as he started to jiggle his leg, causing the table to vibrate slowly.

Mimi and Tai exchanged looks.

"You get it," Tai lazily said to Mimi.

"No, you," Mimi replied coolly.

"You're the host." Tai stood up, his hands on the table as he leans in closer to her.

"You're her brother," Mimi reminded him, slamming her hands onto the table.

"Lazy."

"Fat-ass."

"Guys!" Matt says, standing up. He rolled his eyes at how childish Mimi and Tai could be sometimes. It made him grateful that Tk was his brother, and not Tai. "_I'll _get it."

Opening the door, expecting it was Kari, he frowned. "Hi, _Davis_." He had said Davis's name loud enough for everyone else to hear him.

Everyone at the table exchanged glances. It was a known fact that Davis and Tk weren't talking to each other at the moment.

"Okay?" Mimi says, frowning. "Who invited Davis?"

"It's okay," Tk says, biting his lower lip. "It doesn't matter-"

"Tai, did you invite him?" Sora asks, raising her brow at Tai. She knew that Tai liked Davis because Davis thought of Tai as his hero and would always flatter him.

"No," Tai says, shaking his head. His chocolate brown eyes crinkled as he thought about it. "I might have mentioned it in the locker room—"

Before he could say anything else, Davis had walked into the room. He wasn't alone. His arms were around Kari's shoulder.

"Whoa," Matt muttered under his breath. He never thought he would live the day to see Kari dating Davis. He turns to look at his younger brother who tried to force a smile on his face.

"See, Kari?" Davis said, grinning as he sat down next to Mimi, who didn't have a pleased look on her face, despite how friendly she was trying to act. "I told you we wouldn't miss Tj's birthday."

Kari sat uncomfortably between Tk and Davis. She could feel every pair of eyes in the room on her. "The cake…"

Looking at his birthday cake, he suddenly hated his birthday.

"Make a wish," Sora said, knowing that Mimi was too glum now to tell Tk to do so.

Tk looked at the cake in front of him, his face inches away from the candles, and made one wish.

That she could see that he was the guy for her.

After cutting the cake and everyone getting their slice of cake, it was time for the gifts.

Tk had first received a guitar from Matt, his older brother. Then he got some CDs and a music player from Mimi, video games from Izzy, a giant first aid kit from Joe, a signed soccer ball from Tai, new headphones from Ken, gift cards for the cinema from Yolei, and a pair of tickets to see his favorite band from Sora. All of them had chipped in to get Tk a digital camera as well.

Davis shrugged when he gave Tk a pat on the shoulder. "It was last minute, you know?"

"Davis, you're such a cheapo," Yolei said in a scorning, teasing tone. "You probably only came for the food."

"And it was last minute for you too, wasn't it?" Tk asked in a slightly harsh tone towards Kari.

She looked at him with wide, hurt eyes. "Actually, I wanted to give you your gift in private," she said quietly.

"It's okay," Tk says, shrugging it off. "Whatever."

Confused why Tk was being so rude, Kari shook her head. "No. Not whatever. I don't want to give it to you in front of everyone—"

Now everyone was confused what was going on. They all looked at Davis, but he looked just as confused as they did.

"Fine," Kari said, rolling her eyes. She pulled Tk closer to her and pressed her lips against his.

And for a few seconds, Tk felt like he was on cloud nine.

Tai groaned at the sight that his little sister just kissed Tk. "I am going to kill that punk"—he stopped when he saw the angry glares from Sora—"_when it's not his birthday_." He was going to have to make sure that he was extra cautious.

"What?" Davis shouts, shocked to see that Kari kissed Tk. Even Izzy, who was very smart, looked stumped. "Him? Tr? Why?"

"That's what I want to know," Yolei said, looking at the brunette. "I thought you were going out with Davis."

Kari's eyes widened with horror. "What? No. I bumped into him after school as I was looking around for a birthday gift for Tk. We spent the whole afternoon trying to find a gift for Tk."

"So where is your gift for Tk?" Matt asked, knowing that it was a rhetorical question, but he didn't care.

"I think she already gave it to him," Cody said innocently, causing Tai and Davis to groan.

Kari smiled as she looked at the blond. Her fingers intertwined with his. "Happy Birthday, Tk."

Tk smiled back at her. He was happy because of two things. One, the girl he really likes liked him back. And two, it was because his birthday wish came true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **^_^ I thought it was cute. No, Kari doesn't like Davis (more than friends). His arms were only around her's because they spent the whole day together... and well, y'all know that he likes her.


End file.
